The present invention concerns the spacer sector and, specifically, the sector of dampening spacers for high-voltage electric lines and, more precisely, electric lines which use bundle wires. More precisely, the invention relates to the structure of the anchoring clamps by which said spacer is fastened to the wires of the bundle.